


Sensation (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV Spock (Star Trek), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzineCharisma 3 (1988), which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.





	Sensation (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine _Charisma 3 (1988)_ , which was published by Natasha Solten. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Charisma_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

The night prevails.  
No hint of light  
invades the darkness  
or intrudes upon  
our joined solitude.  
All is taste and touch and sound,  
a universe of sensation  
in which sight plays no part.

Your taste is salty  
as the ancient seas  
that gave humanity life,  
sweet as the apple  
offered to fabled Adam  
by the Lady Eve.

I feel the universe  
in your touch,  
the soft shimmer of stardust  
on my skin,  
the warm caress of solar winds  
changing with our need  
into the fury of suns gone nova.

Your breath gasps  
into my clinging mouth,  
your heart drums fast,  
faster against my chest,  
beating time to the quickening  
rhythm of our love  
until our voices cry out  
together in rapture, in victory,  
as sensation peaks and shatters,  
spiraling slowly downward  
into the dark  
and gentle peace  
of sleep.  



End file.
